


When the cat's away

by majorleeobvious



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jungle, Kemonomimi, M/M, Panther!Aomine, Shameless Smut, Tiger!Kagami, catboy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorleeobvious/pseuds/majorleeobvious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ending up in an unfamiliar part of the jungle after an ill-considered swim in the river, Kagami tries to get back home, only to run into a large stranger that has no intention of letting him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the cat's away

Kagami tensed. The scent was unmistakable—he was definitely in someone else's territory. Gingerly picking his way through the foliage, the redhead moved as quietly as he could manage in his current condition. He was fairly large and confident in his strength, so he could usually stand up to any predators he might run into, but at the moment, a pack of confident monkeys could take him down if he wasn't careful. Then again, not being careful was what had gotten him into his current predicament in the first place. Deciding that taking a swim in the river when it was nearly overflowing from the storm the night before was a good idea, Kagami had ended up bruised and battered and a good 15 miles away from his territory.

The redhead stopped when he reached another marked tree. It was fresh, maybe only a week old. He leaned in for a closer inspection. Male. Definitely a feline—and a rather large one at that. Kagami's brow furrowed. How could he have missed such a large cat living so close to him?

To his knowledge, he was the largest predator in the area, but these markings clearly indicated that was no longer the case. There was someone as big, and maybe bigger, than him roaming around the jungle. The redhead's tail twitched. Maybe…it was another—

"Tiger, right?"

Kagami immediately jumped away from the tree and looked up in the direction the voice was coming from, his ears flattened against his head and his teeth bared.

"Can't say I've ever seen one of your kind up close before." A tall, dark figure slinked out from behind the trunk of the tree and draped himself on a branch.

Black ears peeked out from the male's midnight blue hair, as his long tail swished idly under the branch.

Faint spots were visible on his tanned shoulders and back. A black leopard, or rather, a panther. A rare sight in any jungle.

"I could say the same to you" said Kagami, gritting his teeth in a desperate attempt to hide the fatigue in his voice.

The panther's ears pricked up. "Oh? So is that why you're in my territory? Came to get a look at me for yourself?"

He had said it in an annoyed, mocking tone, but Kagami saw the resentful, almost pained look in his midnight blue eyes. It was a feeling the redhead was all too familiar with. Being the only tiger for hundreds of miles around, he had endured his share of curious stares and scrutinizing whispers.

Kagami's face softened a bit. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trespass. My territory is only a few miles north of here, I'll be out of your way soon enough."

"North, huh?" mused the panther, sitting up on the branch. "Then what brings you down here?"

Kagami looked away and shifted from one foot to the other. "The river."

"River? You mean that you were actually stupid enough to swim in the river the day after a storm like that?"

The redhead said nothing as he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Pffthahaha!" the panther laughed loudly. "Shit, I know tigers are good swimmers, but I didn't know they were so stupid. No wonder there are barely any of your kind around anymore."

Kagami's claws dug into his palms as he glared daggers into the ground. Asshole. This guy was the biggest asshole he had ever come across, but he had to hold his tongue. He couldn't talk back to the blue haired male—not while he still had to cross through his territory.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any" mumbled the panther after his laughter had died down to a chuckle.

When Kagami looked up to ask him what he meant, he found the blue haired male standing a few feet in front of him. The stealthy bastard; he hadn't even heard him climb down the tree.

The panther smirked at the redhead's surprise. "Not a very perceptive one, are you? It's a miracle you've managed to survive this long."

Kagami tried not to stare as the other male stretched languidly, the muscles in his back and abdomen rippling. Now that he was standing, the redhead could see that the panther was slightly taller than he was (which had to be some kind of sick genetic joke considering the fact that leopards were supposed to be the smallest of the big cats). He had long, powerful-looking limbs, and his movements were swift and fluid—the guy was clearly built for stealth and agility.

The panther caught him looking and his smirk changed into a cocky grin. Kagami looked away, feeling his cheeks flush a darker shade of red.

"What's wrong Tiger-chan? You're looking a little flustered there."

"My name is Kagami, not Tiger-chan" snarled the redhead. He was staring to get some very dangerous vibes from the larger male.

"Kagami?" The panther pointedly looked him from head to toes.

"What about you?" asked Kagami, trying to ignore the shiver running down his back.

The panther smiled. "Me? I like Tiger-chan better."

"Not that, dumbass. Name. What's your name?"

The taller male stalked forward, stopping just a hair's breadth from Kagami's face. Forcing himself to stand his ground, the redhead looked up into smoldering midnight blue eyes.

"Aomine."

The tiger heard his heartbeat thundering in his ears. Never had a single word flustered him so. Swallowing nervously, Kagami braced himself before speaking. "Well, Aomine, it was nice meeting you but I've already imposed on your hospitality long enough, so I'll be going now."

The smaller male tried to dart around him, but was quickly stopped by a tanned hand wrapped tightly around his arm.

"Not so fast Tiger-chan."

Kagami yanked his arm out of the panther's hold. "I told you my name is—"

Aomine pulled him back by the waist. "Kagami."

The redhead's breath hitched in his throat. They were touching down the entire length of their bodies. Before he gave in to the odd urge to press closer, Kagami pushed the taller male away.

Aomine smirked. "Alright then, Kagami, I challenge you" he said, his ears pressing close to his head and his tail swishing up in the air behind him.

The tiger automatically went into a similar position. "What?"

"You heard me Tiger-chan, I challenge you. I win, I get your territory and everything in it. You win, I leave and never bother you again."

Kagami felt himself start to panic. There was no way he could beat Aomine. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he could put up a fight against the panther. Defeat was certain and yet…and yet, Kagami couldn't back down from the challenge. He was entirely too hotheaded and stubborn to back down—even when things looked impossible.

"Fine, I accept your terms."

Aomine's mouth curled up into a predatory grin. "Great. Now, let's go."

Before Kagami could so much as blink, he was tackled and pinned to the ground. Bastard was fast.

"Finished so quick Tiger-chan?" scoffed the panther.

"You wish, asshole." Pulling together what little strength he had, Kagami punched the larger male in the gut before rolling out from under him.

Aomine stood up and pressed a hand to his stomach, but instead of looking angry like the redhead expected, the panther looked pleasantly surprised. Taking his chance, Kagami darted forward and swept the larger male's legs from under him with a low kick. Instead of falling like the tiger had expected, the panther caught himself with his hands and pushed himself back up in one fluid motion. Shit, he was good. Aomine clearly had plenty of prior fighting experience. Being a tiger, Kagami preferred intimidation rather than outright aggression, so he had never been in a fight. At least, not like this one.

The redhead saw Aomine ready himself for another pounce and narrowly managed to dodge him, only to have the larger male twist and tackle him from behind. Kagami winced when he landed on the hard jungle floor. The thin cuts he had gotten on his abdomen from the thorn bush he had encountered as he tried to climb out of the river were getting wider with the physical strain. Gripping his fist with his other hand, the redhead bent his arm and landed a well-placed elbow to the side of the panther's head.

"Shit!"

Kagami took the opportunity to roll out from under him and crouch into a pouncing position. As soon as Aomine had straightened up, the redhead launched himself at the panther and tackled him to the ground. Pinning his chest down with his forearm, the smaller male held his hand up, claws out.

"Give up" huffed Kagami through gritted teeth. The scratches on his belly were starting to sting.

The panther easily grabbed both of Kagami's wrists and flipped them both over so that the redhead was pinned beneath him. "Never."

"Shit." The tiger cursed under his breath; the sudden movement had been enough to make his cuts start bleeding in earnest.

"I win" whispered Aomine, slightly breathless.

Kagami squirmed, trying to free himself from the larger male's hold. "No!"

The panther leaned forward until his fangs lightly grazed the redhead's neck. "Give up, Kagami."

Tears began to prickle in the tiger's red eyes. Even if he could manage to get himself free, there was no way he could win. Aomine had him at his mercy. One well-placed bite to the neck and it would all be over.

Kagami swallowed thickly. "Fine."

The panther's head jerked up. "Really?"

"Yes, now just get it fucking over with already!" growled the redhead, squeezing his eyes shut. He would not rather see his death coming.

After what felt like an eternity, Kagami felt the grip on his wrists loosen a bit. Tentatively opening one eye, the smaller male saw concerned midnight blue eyes looking down at his belly.

Aomine's tail gingerly dabbed at one of the cuts, but drew back when Kagami flinched. "You're injured." He looked up into the redhead's face, his midnight blue eyes showing hints of anger. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"Because it doesn't matter" snarled the tiger. "You challenged me, I accepted, and I  _lost._  So just hurry up and kill me!"

The panther's face hardened. "No."

Kagami scoffed. "Not like one of your kind to turn down such an easy kill."

Aomine looked back down at the smaller male's wounds. "No, it's not."

He lowered his head and the tiger gasped when he felt something warm and wet gently run across his abdomen.

Kagami raised his head and looked at the blue haired male incredulously. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shut up and lay still."

Aomine's tongue darted out once more and meticulously cleaned the redhead's wounds. Kagami bit his lower lip and desperately tried to keep in the purr of pleasure bubbling in the back of his throat. He hadn't been groomed by another cat in years—not since his mother had sent him off to find his own territory. Swallowing back a whine of protest when Aomine pulled back, the redhead watched him survey his handiwork. However, before he could ask the panther why he had bothered tending to his wounds at all, the blue haired male leaned forward once more, this time tentatively licking one of the tiger's nipples.

Kagami gasped and reflexively arched into the touch. Taking it as permission, Aomine took the hardened pink bud into his mouth and sucked. The redhead let a moan slip when he felt the larger male roll the sensitive flesh between his teeth. Realizing the sound he had just made, Kagami turned away and felt his face redden all the way to his ears. What the hell had just come over him?

Pulling off with a pop, Aomine nuzzled his way up to the crook of the smaller male's neck. Kagami tensed once more as sickening realization spread through his limbs. The panther hadn't been grooming him; he had been lulling him into a false sense of security and planned to strike while his guard was lowered. This was it. The bite was coming.

"Kagami."

Despite his better judgment, the tiger looked up, only to feel something soft press against his lips. What the hell? Opening his mouth to protest, Kagami felt something hot and wet slide past his teeth. Tongue. There was a tongue that did not belong to him in his mouth. What the hell was the panther doing?!

Aomine slowly pulled away and stared at the redhead with his eyebrows slightly furrowed. "Hey, what's wrong? Haven't you ever kissed before, Tiger-chan?"

Kiss? Kagami's red eyes widened in realization. Aomine had kissed him.

The tiger had heard about kissing before from the loud groups of females that would often hang out around his territory. It was something lovers did, they said. He thought back to all the times he had accidentally walked in on couples in the middle of their mating. Once he had gotten past the embarrassment, Kagami had distractedly wondered why their mouths had been connected. So they had been kissing. Wait, so if _that_  was kissing then why had Aomine…

"You haven't, have you?"

The redhead snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

Aomine's midnight blue eyes sparkled with glee. "That was your first kiss, right?"

The way he said it made Kagami look away, his face flushed. The panther took his reaction as a yes and nuzzled him affectionately.

"So cute."

Kagami stiffened. Cute? He was not cute. He was a ferocious tiger. He was 6'3", 181 pounds, and at full power, could take down a fully grown water buffalo in the blink of an eye. Cute was the last word anyone in their right mind would use to describe him. Which only lead the redhead to conclude that the taller male currently pinning him down was in fact, crazy.

"Please stop that."

Aomine sat up. "Stop?" He smirked. "Oh, I don't think you want me to do that."

"What do you m-nnnff?!"

The tiger was abruptly cut off by the larger male grinding their hips together.

"Oh you  _definitely_  don't want me to stop." He slipped his leg between Kagami's and nudged the growing bulge in the smaller male's loincloth. "Well, at least your body is honest, Tiger-chan."

The redhead looked away as his face burned with shame. When had he gotten hard?  _Why_ had he gotten hard? Had it been that so-called kiss? What the hell was going on?!

Aomine pressed a quick kiss to the flustered male under him and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take responsibility."

"Take responsibility? What are you ta-aaahhn?!"

Kagami's question melted into a moan as he felt his loincloth being yanked off and something warm and wet closed around his manhood.

"Since you'd never even kissed before, I'm assuming you've never gotten head either." The panther ran his finger over the tip, spreading the small bead of precum that had formed there. Midnight blue eyes darkened as he watched the redhead quiver under his touch. "Have you ever even jacked off, Tiger-chan? You're pretty sensitive down here."

Kagami's tail thrashed under him. Of course he touched himself; morning wood didn't just go away on its own. However, at the moment, all the tiger could manage to respond with were a few strained gasps and a whimper.

Aomine inched his way up to the redhead's ear and whispered. "Come for me, Kagami."

The deep, husky voice drew the tiger over the edge, and he came with a shudder and a moan. As he lay there, purring in his post-orgasmic bliss, Kagami vaguely registered the feeling of the larger male pressing kisses to his neck and whispering something. The rich velvet of his voice was soothing and made the redhead feel warm and safe. Strong, steady hands ran over his chest and down his sides. Along the outside of his leg and up the inside of his thigh, fingers stopping at the tight ring of—

Kagami's eyes shot open. "Wh—?"

A pair of lips crashed against his and kissed him fiercely. Aomine ravaged his mouth, running his tongue over every nook and cranny he could reach, nipping and sucking at his lips all the while. With every skillful maneuver, the redhead felt more and more strength drain out of him, until his limbs were basically rendered useless. Kagami had no choice but to give in to the flurry of sensation and let the larger male do as he pleased—even though he was still very much aware of the errant hand lingering in between his legs. When the panther pulled away, Kagami felt lightheaded.

Aomine brought his hand up to his mouth and thoroughly licked three of his fingers before returning it in between the redhead's legs. "Just relax, Tiger-chan."

As the first intruding finger pushed past his entrance, Kagami whimpered and feebly tried to fight back. The stretch didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable. He felt weak and vulnerable and scared. Tears started to prickle at the corners of his eyes.

"S-stop" he pleaded weakly when the panther tried to work in a second finger.

Pausing his ministrations when he saw the redhead's discomfort, Aomine softly peppered kisses against his jawline and soothingly lapped at his cheek. "Shh, it's ok Kagami."

"Feels w-weird" whimpered the smaller male.

"Don't worry, it'll feel real good soon enough. Just bear with it for a bit."

Slowly twisting and curling his fingers, the panther worked Kagami loose. Pressing against the silken heat of the tiger's inner walls, Aomine carefully searched for the sensitive bundle of nerves he knew would have the redhead drowning in bliss.

"AAHHN!"

The panther grinned. Found it.

Kagami clung onto Aomine's shoulders, desperately looking for purchase as white hot pleasure seared through his spine. He felt his claws dig into the skin of the taller male, but that did nothing to stop the sinfully delicious things the panther was doing with his fingers. Before long, his hips were rocking down to meet the shallow upwards thrusts and his purrs of pleasure were dissolving into whines begging for more.

Aomine chuckled breathlessly at the sight of Kagami writhing beneath him and quickly withdrew his fingers. "You're ready."

Reduced to a needy, panting mess, the smaller male barely felt himself be turned over so he lay on his belly. Strong hands gripped his hips and pulled him up so his ass was in the air. Aomine pressed his firm chest against Kagami's back and nibbled on his ear.

"It'll hurt less this way, so just make sure you breathe, ok?"

The redhead nodded distractedly, anticipation coiling in the pit of his belly, even though he had no idea what was to come. All he knew is that he wanted everything that the panther was offering, and he wanted it now.

Sensing the smaller male's impatience, Aomine quickly slipped off his loincloth and pulled up Kagami's tail, revealing the redhead's twitching entrance. Carefully lining himself up, the panther slowly eased his way in, stopping every few moments to rub reassuring circles into Kagami's hips.

"Shit, you're so fucking tight" groaned Aomine, clenching his teeth as he fought the overwhelming urge to bury deeper into the slick heat enveloping his manhood.

The tiger panted heavily, claws digging into the ground not knowing whether to pull away or press back. The stretch was a little rougher than that of the larger male's fingers, but the feeling of being filled completely more than made up for it. When Aomine was fully seated inside him, Kagami rolled his hips, swishing his tail impatiently.

"P-please" he moaned, glancing over his shoulder.

The sight was almost enough to make Aomine come. Gripping the shorter male's waist firmly, the panther drew out and pushed back in one fluid moment. A hoarse cry sounded from the tiger beneath him, and Aomine quickened his pace. He leaned over and traced the faint striped pattern on Kagami's back with his hand, pressing down so it arched at a sharper angle. The redhead nearly screamed as the new position had Aomine hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust. Feeling his release near, the panther reached around and began pumping the smaller male's neglected member in time with his thrusts. Overwhelmed with stimulation both outside and in, Kagami came with a loud, wanton moan.

"Aomine!"

The combination of the erotic sound of the tiger calling his name and the delicious heat clamping down on him, Aomine came quickly after, a ferocious roar bubbling in his throat.

Carefully pulling out, the panther shivered as he saw a trail of cum dripping down the redhead's thighs. Dipping his head down, Aomine dutifully licked Kagami clean, smiling when the tiger began to purr. When he was finished, he lay down next to him and pulled the redhead into his arms.

"How was that?"

In lieu of a response, Kagami nuzzled into the tanned chest with a satisfied sigh. Aomine chuckled and tightened his grip.

"Good. I wouldn't want my Tiger-chan to be unhappy."

As the larger male's words sank in, the redhead pulled back a bit to look up into midnight blue eyes. "Wait,  _your_  Tiger-chan?"

"Yes, MY Tiger-chan. I won the challenge, remember? The terms were that if I won, I got your territory and everything in it." The panthers smirk grew into a full-blown grin. "That includes you."

Kagami's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. What? He belonged to this cocky asshole now?

Aomine laughed and nibbled on the speechless redhead's neck. "Mine" he growled. "My Tiger-chan."

The tiger's heart skipped a beat at the bold declaration and he blushed furiously. "Don't call me Tiger-chan."

The panther pressed a short kiss to his lips. "No promises."

Kagami glared at him. "Asshole."

Aomine smiled, his midnight blue eyes tender and warm. "I love you too."

The redhead's cheeks grew warmer and he tucked his face into the larger male's tanned neck to hide his blush. Well, maybe being a panther's mate wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
